


NO REST FOR THE WICKED

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Killing, Murder, Thriller, and no happy ending, ghost - Freeform, please heed the warnings they're there for a reason, this whole thing is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jaemin was filled to the brim with spite and unfortunately the six friends who found thrilling delight in his story, ended up paying the price.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Na Jaemin was a beautiful boy. He had a beautiful smile, a beautiful heart, and a beautiful life. His parents were loving, his friends were kind, and his life was, in a word, perfect. He was rich, but not a snob. He was smart, but not a wise guy. He was sweet, and never fake. Most in the decent sized town in 1953 would use that word, perfect, to describe the old Jaemin. The perfect boy everyone either envied or loved.

However, one day his dad came home heavily intoxicated with another woman in a tight red dress in tow. He came in, and went right up to the room he shared with his wife and shut the door. His son watched from the kitchen table where he was doing his homework, like a good boy. He uttered no words to stop the pair as they stumbled up the stairs with their lips half locked together. Jaemin stayed put, staring blankly at an original, very expensive painting hanging on the wall across from him, the artist of which he did not care to learn the name of. Then he slowly nodded once, more to himself then anything else, and looked back to his papers on the shiny black table. 

Then, about an hour later, his mom came home from work at the hospital where she was a surgeon. Jaemin didn’t look up to greet her, choosing to stay focused on his work. He wasn’t sure what to do as he had never seen the woman leave. His mom was probably on her way to her room to change from her work clothes to more comfortable wear. She would walk in on her father being unfaithful to her and Jaemin honestly didn’t know how she would react. But when Jaemin looked up, she was gone down the hall to the staircase leaving Jaemin no chance to stop her even if he wanted to. 

He stayed silent, head bent over his work but not giving it any of his attention. He waited, waited to hear his mom walk into her room, then waited for her yells of confusion followed by the sounds of a scrambling tipsy woman in a tight red dress. His dad was trying to call her back. But Jaemin watched her dash out of the house with her dress barely on her slim shoulders, not even zipped in the back. Then he could hear them yelling. His dad seemed unaware of why his wife was upset with him and just kept trying to pick up where he and the other woman left off with her. Jaemin snapped out of his blank staring when the door slammed and heavy feet came down the stairs, then stopped at the bottom. He continued doing his homework, pretending to be oblivious to all he’d just heard. Their house cost a fortune and only held the best accommodations, but it wasn’t soundproof. 

“Oh Jaemin sweetie, how was your day?” His mom asked as she crossed the floor to him in the kitchen. The boy looked up and smiled beautifully,

“Good mom, how was yours?” Jaemin’s mom looked at him and cracked a tired smile of her own. 

“It was fine dear, just fine.” And even though he knew she was lying Jaemin smiled, and they pretended everything was alright. 

The next day Jaemin’s dad came home clean and alone. He spared his son a smile and ran his hand through his hair before retreating to his room to rid himself of the tie around his neck. Jaemin smiled at him, glad for the small distraction in his studies before returning to them. He’d had a hard day at school, wondering if his dad would pull the same stunt again, hoping he wouldn’t. His friends noticed there was something off about Jaemin and asked him of course, they were worried as they should be. No one had ever seen the boy with the beautiful life upset by something other than a death butterfly abandoned on the curb. Jaemin smiled reassuringly and told them he had a math test he really needed to do well on. A great cover up since it was also the truth, the only lie was that Jaemin was brilliant at math and already knew what he needed plus some. When he came home he took a moment, wondering if he was completely alone and if his dad possibly left work early therefore being home early. His dad was an attorney, hence his family having copious amounts of money -most though was inheritance from Jaemin’s grandmother on his dad’s side. 

Jaemin let out a sigh of relief when his dad walked by, the evening would be normal. But there was still the lingering question back in Jaemin’s mind of how his mom was going to address her husband’s obvious infidelity. She caught him in the act, he couldn’t escape. Would he blame it on the alcohol of which he still reeked even after having showered before work the next morning? Or would he attempt to blame it on the woman in the dress? Either way, Jaemin knew they wouldn’t discuss it at the dinner table with him. 

His parents met in college. In junior year they met by chance when his dad spilled coffee all over his mom while each were rushing in and out of the door at the same time. She was on her way to an interview and was just on time to grab a coffee with a little slice of coffee cake as her breakfast. Only she missed the opportunity because of him. Needless to say she didn’t get the job and was not happy with him, denying his many attempts to make it up to her. Finally she gave in and let him take her out of coffee, of all things, to apologize. She didn’t think the event would be of any interest and was planning her whole line of ‘thank you but please stay out of my life now’ ever since she agreed. She certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with him, get married, and have a son. 

Jaemin’s mom came home an hour later and went right to the kitchen, not bothering to go upstairs. She started making dinner after turning on the little radio that sat in the corner. Dull, slightly staticy classical music filled the spacious kitchen. Jaemin put away his school supplies and went to help her cook. 

“How was your day mom?” Mrs. Na sighed as she recounted the day’s events. 

“It was good, that cancer patient I told you about, Mr. Jung, had his heart transplant today.” 

“How did it go?”

“It went smoothly, his body accepted it. Hopefully he’ll be cancer free very soon now that his diseased heart is gone.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Mrs. Na smiled over at Jaemin.

“It is.” The pair stayed silent, the classical music still playing over the sound of knives cutting onions and peppers. Mrs. Na’s mother was a very well traveled woman and would bring home knowledge of different types of food and how to prepare them. She taught her kids and with her teachings Mrs. Na tried to cook a different style of food every night. Tonight was Italian. Jaemin’s dad came down as the pasta was being drained by his wife and the table was being set by his son. He greeted his family and received a rather cold hello from his wife and another oblivious smile from his son. His parents wouldn’t want him to worry over their relationship.So he pretended he didn’t. 

That night when his parents thought he was in bed Jaemin snuck back down half the stairs. He couldn’t really make out exactly what they were saying but he knew his dad was talking and his voice sounded cracked, he was probably crying. He imagined his dad at his knees, begging for his wife to understand and forgive him all while promising it would never happen again. Then his mom spoke and she sounded angry, as she should be. As the conversation winded down and Mr. Na seemed to be forgiven. Jaemin shuffled back to his room before he was caught. Maybe his beautiful life would return to normal. 

As much as Jaemin wished it would, his life only went downhill from there. His dad wasn’t ever forgiven for what he’d done and continued to keep repeating his mistakes. He came home drunk all the time now and it wasn’t unusual for him to have a woman with him. Jaemin was always at home when he came and his mom found out later. He never mentioned to her that he was cheating again, for he knew his mom didn’t want him to know this was happening. She acted like everything was fine in front of Jaemin and any of her friends. She told him to keep his head up and keep smiling, if he didn’t it would only make her upset. Jaemin didn’t want to make his mom more miserable so he promised her that he would smile for her and make her happier if she wasn’t having a good day. But even though he did Mrs. Na was slowly losing her mind. She stayed up at night talking to herself and to people who didn’t exist. She asked them why her husband was doing all of this, she wondered if she wasn’t good enough and the lack of communication between them didn’t help her suspicions. 

The months went by and Mr. Na was losing money because no one wanted to hire him anymore. He’d become a drunken fool and even taken up smoking, a habit his wife despised. She slept on the couch now and never smiled even though she told Jaemin to never stop. He did as he was told and grew saddened that it wasn’t helping the situation. While everyone around him only saw his pearly teeth and shining eyes, inside he was filled with emotions he could never get out. He was depressed and angry, and so tired of pretending he was okay with everything happening to his once amazing family. But he never said a word. 

One day on the hottest day of the summer Mrs. Na snapped. She was fed up and angry. She was home when Jaemin got home from school and he smiled at her where she sat on the couch. There was a candle burning on the coffee table in front of her and she didn’t turn away from its flame. She was mumbling incoherently to herself and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Jaemin slowly went to the dining table where he was everyday after school doing his homework. He munched on a snack of sliced apples quietly and watched his mother as she went around performing odd tasks. First she got up and walked to the kitchen, she got out a cutting board and a few knives. The first was a smaller vegetable knife, the second was a carving knife and the third was a butchers knife. She placed them all on the wooden cutting board then returned to the couch and she did this all while still mumbling to herself. Then she suddenly screamed and pointed to a painting on the wall,

“You’re right…” She muttered, speaking to no one. 

Jaemin was growing scared, she didn’t look to be in the right headspace. His dad would return home at some point and by the looks of it he would be in for a rude awakening when he discovered his wife with her head screwed on backwards. Jaemin didn’t want to imagine what would happen when his dad came home. It was obvious to anyone that the deterioration of Mrs. Na’s mental state was caused by his copious drinking and infidelity. The knives on the counter, gleaming in the overhead lights, and the mumbling from the couch made Jaemin fear the worst. When they heard the garage door open Mrs. Na’s head snapped up and she stared at the door for seconds, then she got up and turned the lights out, leaving the only light source being the candles on the coffee table. Jaemin wanted to run upstairs, call for help, at least escape the house by himself even if he had nowhere to go, but seeing his mother’s cold, ruthless, insane eyes glance at him, he couldn’t move. She smiled but her eyes didn’t change. She grabbed the butchers knife from the cutting board and went to sit back down. Now Mr. Na stumbled inside, drunk as could be. 

“Hello dear, how are you?” Mrs. Na greeted him. Her voice was scratchy and raw. 

“Huh?” Mr. Na looked up and waved his hand, “Oh yeah, good I guess.” He slurred. He made a move to go upstairs but before he could take a single step Mrs. Na chucked the knife towards his head. She missed and hit the wall just beside instead. But Jaemin thought that she probably missed on purpose. His dad turned and squinted at the spot on the couch Mrs. Na now didn’t occupy, “What was that for?” He asked like the angry, drunk, bastard he was. 

“What was that for?” Mrs. Na laughed out loud. Jaemin shivered and moved his chair back an inch, wondering if he could get away. She turned in an instant and narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. Jaemin gulped and stayed put, his stomach was doing flips, and his heart was going crazy. Mrs. Na turned and stalked towards her husband, “That,” she spat, “was for being an awful, cheating, drunken, asshole, of a husband!” She screamed. With the carving knife now in hand she lunged for him and even with his slow reaction time he managed to move enough so she only scraped his leg. She growled and lunged again, tackling him to the ground in a fit of psychotic fury. She stabbed him again and again, in the chest and in the head, spewing his blood all over the carpet. 

Jaemin watched in horror and his mind became blank as a broken cry escaped his lips. He cried and yelled at her to stop, finally finding his feet again. She didn’t cease and Jaemin kept sobbing. He stumbled to her and touched her shoulder screaming for her to just stop it. She lashed up at his gentle touch and cut Jaemin’s arm with the knife. He stumbled until his back hit the coffee table and he was paralyzed in fear, holding his arm close to his chest, the blood soaking his shirt. His mother’s eyes were all Jaemin could see as she stalked towards him in a fit of rage. 

“Why aren’t you smiling boy?!” She roared, “I told you to keep smiling!” 

“I-I’m sorry I’m s-sorry!” Jaemin tried to muster up a smile. Maybe it would calm her down. It did the opposite. 

“How dare you!”She screeched, looming over him, “That isn’t a smile! You’re an awful little boy! I’ll make you smile for real!” She lunged at him and tugged his hair back so his head hit the wall behind. Jaemin’s tears soaked his cheeks, the salty tinge fresh on his lips at all times. Her smaller, bloodied, knife was brought forward and without a moment's hesitation she slashed Jaemin’s mouth. He screamed in pain as his soft cheeks were ripped apart, but Mrs. Na didn’t care. She finished with his face, and went for his heart, deciding it was too much to try and get Jaemin to be a ‘good boy’ anymore. She simply decided to kill him. ”


	2. Chapter 2

"That is such complete and utter bullshit. You are so full of it Jeno." Donghyuck spat, but he huddled closer to Mark as if searching for some protection. 

"Yeah that never happened, it wasn't in the news." Jisung spoke up. 

"That's 'cause it happened like fifty years ago when none of us were born idiots," Jeno rolled his eyes, disappointed that was the first reaction he got from them all, "Seriously, no one thought that was scary? Like even the tiniest bit?" 

"I think Chenle and Renjun did." Donghyuck said, holding back a laugh at the thoroughly spooked boys.

"S-Shut up!" Chenle squeaked. Renjun didn't say anything but was staring blankly ahead and was as white as a sheet. 

"It's just a story guys," Mark, the only sensible one, said, "Don't be so scared just because Jeno happens to be pretty fucking good at storytelling." 

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Jeno said. smugly, grabbing his can of soda and finishing it off. 

"I still don't know why we thought this was a good idea." Chenle muttered, scorching closer to Renjun perhaps to calm them both down. 

"Well ask Mark's idiot boyfriend," Jisung said, "He's the one who wanted to get scared." 

"Yeah, and so far it hasn't happened!" Since trick or treating was too lame for high schoolers, and all the parties were shit, the group of six friends decided to spend the night at Jeno's house doing Halloween-y stuff. 

"I can make you scared." Jeno said with a smirk. 

"You said that with the story Jeno just accept that you aren't scary enough."

Jeno shook his head, "No, I have another thing." 

"What is it?" Donghyuck sighed. 

"You can summon Jaemin. See him for yourself if you don't believe the story's real." 

"We don't have an ouija board." 

"Don't need one. Say the chant into the mirror and he'll come. But whatever you do don't smile at him. If you do he'll be able to possess you." 

"Yeah right." Donghyuck scoffed. Jeno motioned towards the mirror hanging on the wall,

"If you aren't scared then go try," He said, "I mean he's not gonna show right? So why not?" 

"Fine, I'll summon the stupid ghost." Donghyuck stood up, his arm held back a little by Mark who was wary of the whole thing. 

"You don't have to do this Hyuck," He said. 

"No it's fine I'll do it. Shouldn't be that hard," He leaned against Jeno's dresser and watched himself in the mirror, "What's the stupid chant?" 

"Na Jaemin you have a beautiful smile, won't you come out and play for a while?" Jeno recited. 

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Donghyuck snorted. 

"Just say it." Jeno said rolling his eyes. All five of them watched with anticipating eyes as Donghyuck turned back to the mirror. There was only one light on in Jeno's room and it was just a measly desk lamp. It cast dramatic shadows on Donghyuck's face as he took a moment before saying anything. 

"Na Jaemin you have a beautiful smile, won't you come out and play for a while?" Donghyuck said, repeating the rhyme Jeno told him. He stared at the mirror and nothing was happening. He turned back to the others, "I told you you're full of shit Jeno." 

"H-Hyuck..." Renjun stuttered staring behind him. Donghyuck turned and there was in fact, a boy in the mirror. Normally it is obvious if people are smiling because their eyes crinkle and their cheeks raise as their lips part, it's part of what makes a smile so genuine and beautiful. This boy however, was staring at them all, his eyes wide and black where there was supposed to be color. They were not scrunched in happiness and neither were his cheeks. But just like Jeno said, the corners of his mouth were slit up to his cheekbones to give the ghastly illusion he was grinning. They could see all his teeth and muscles, every dip and curve in the anatomy of his mouth was on gruesome display. Dried blood was all over his mouth, teeth, and clothes. Maybe once he had been handsome but now there was nothing appealing about him. His skin was grey, he was thin, and is hair was a matted mess. He stayed very still and only his eyes turned from Renjun to look at Donghyuck. 

"Wow!" Donghyuck laughed, "You guys did an amazing job on this! Really, who'd you get to do this? Is it Hyunjin? And who did the makeup? It's crazy!"

"I... I didn't p-plan that." Jeno told him, stumbling over his words. 

"What are you talking about? You guys are great actors." Donghyuck chuckled and turned back to the mirror. He reached out to touch the mirror, trying to figure out how they had pulled off the trick. 

"Donghyuck step away from the mirror." Mark demanded. Startled by the seriousness of his voice, he obeyed, but it was too late. Jaemin had seen him smile. The light went out and there was a scream and then suddenly the lights were back on. Jaemin wasn't in the mirror and Donghyuck was swaying side to side on his feet his eyes open and unblinking. 

"Is everyone good?" Jeno asked, "Where'd Jaemin go?" 

"Maybe he just left." Jisung suggested quietly. 

"Guess again little Jisung." Donghyuck's voice sneered. He towered over them, eyes completely white, and a maniacal smile on his lips. He was possessed. 

"H-How do you...?" 

"Know you? I have poor, naive Donghyuck's thoughts and memories now." Jaemin said, his cruel mouth lifting even more upwards than it already was. 

"Get out of him." Mark growled, standing up to confront Jaemin. Jaemin turned to face him,

"Mark," He crooned, "The oh so protective boyfriend. You know it's funny how much of Donghyuck's brain you take up. It's like there's a whole section just for you." 

"I said get out of him!" Mark yelled.

"I haven't had company or been able to talk for years Mark," Jaemin said angrily, "Let me have a little fun." He stalked forward and grabbed Mark around the neck. Jaemin was incredibly strong and he was easily lifted into the air. Mark choked and sputtered, trying to claw Donghyuck's hands off him. The other boys had started fleeing the room and only Jeno was left standing at the door torn between helping Mark and leaving. He chose to leave, taking on a ghost wasn't something he knew how to do or wanted to experience. 

Jaemin tightened his hand around Mark's neck and in one swift movement put his other hand on Mark's head and snapped his neck in half. He dropped Mark's lifeless body on the floor and a shrill cry erupted from Donghyuck's throat, coming out in the form of Jaemin's chilling laughter. Jaemin resisted Donghyuck's body trying to fall to the ground and mourn, instead moving out the door of Jeno's room. Jaemin stalked down the hall, lights flickering on and off, doors locking from the outside. He heard a light bang coming from downstairs followed by some cursing. Jaemin went towards the sound and stopped in the wide open hall between the kitchen and the stairs. Renjun was standing behind the counter, trying to get his cell phone to work. 

"That's not going to work." Jaemin said lightly, walking closer. Renjun dropped the phone and fumbled with the drawers, finally yanking one open to produce a knife which he pointed at Jaemin. 

"Stay away from me." He said, sounding more like he was begging than telling. Jaemin raised his arms in surrender and stopped walking but twisted Donghyuck's face into a devilish smirk. He moved his fingers and with them also brought up five kitchen knives from the drawer Renjun left open. The knife in Renjun's hand clattered to the ground and he began to cry, heaving in scared breaths. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Renjun sobbed, "I didn't do anything to you! P-Please stop!" Jaemin laughed,

"Every Halloween someone tells my story, and every year people laugh," He said as the knives hovering in the air slowly beginning to move closer to Renjun, "Every year they make fun of me," Jaemin's ghostly face flashed through Donghyuck's skin, "But no one ever calls me. You lucky kids were the first to call me in sixty three years." 

"We didn't laugh!' Renjun cried, "I-I didn't laugh!" 

"I don't care." With a flick of Jaemin's wrist the knives flew towards Renjun and impaled him, slamming and trapping his body against the cabinet behind him. Renjun screeched in pain as two were injected into his hands, two grazed each of his ears, cutting a small chunk off, and one was stuck in his stomach. Jaemin whisked Donghyuck's body away as Renjun's blood curdling cries ripped through the still house. Jaemin found Chenle leaning against the front door, tears running down his cheeks, mumbling empty words of reassurance to himself. Chenle suddenly noticed Jaemin walking towards him and banged harder on the door though Jaemin had locked it and it wasn't going to open any time soon. Jaemin loved that he was crying, it reminded him of how he cried when his mom killed him, and this was as close as he would get to having his revenge on the events of that night. 

It almost wasn't fun killing Chenle. Almost. He hadn't tried to reason with Jaemin and explain, he just kept crying and crying, his screams joining Renjun's in a beautiful melody that brought joy to Jaemin's ears. Jaemin slowly raised Chenle in the air and ripped off his arms as slowly and as painstakingly slow as possible. It started with popping the muscles out of their sockets, then  the muscle began tearing, ripping tendon by tendon, ligament by ligament, vein by vein, and then Jaemin pulled so hard the bones around Chenle's shoulders shattered. He was a bloodied, deformed mess on the floor of Jeno's house when Jaemin left. Continuing through the house, Jaemin rounded the corner into another room where Jeno and Jisung were trying to escape through a window. Jeno was trying to calm Jisung down enough to be able to focus for two seconds, but the boy had heard Jaemin murder Chenle and couldn't get the sounds of his cries out of his head. 

"No use trying anymore," Jaemin said, pretending to be bored despite the immeasurable pleasure he was getting out of this, "I've already found you." 

"How could you?!" Jisung yelled, whipping around to face him, "How could you do this to us? To him?" 

"It's really not that hard Jisung," Jaemin's figure flashed through his host's flesh once more, his wide mouth the main attraction. He found it funny and slightly endearing that despite Jisung knowing he was going to be brutally murdered, he was still more concerned about Chenle than himself. As Jaemin learned from being inside Donghyuck's head, it was like that all the time with them, "I just go like this." 

Jaemin reached Jisung in a matter of seconds and with his bare hands grabbed Jisung's eyeballs right from their sockets and pulled them right out, no amount of blood could stop him. Jeno was slowly backing away towards the door, trying not to look at Jisung getting slaughtered but still trying to keep and eye on Jaemin. Jisung's world suddenly went black and he'd been crying so much just before this that his tears of pain made no sound, they tore into his throat with a painful scratch and instead of tasing salt in his mouth, he tasted iron. Jaemin left Jisung bleeding out on the floor, sure to die soon from blood loss and nerve damage, to find where Jeno had gone. 

The other boy had managed to slip around the corner of the doorway but before he could escape, Jaemin shut him in the hallway, trapping them both inside, the only exit being behind Jaemin. Jeno slowly turned in time to see Donghyuck's body writing around like a snake being charmed, his eyes closed again. Then suddenly he stopped and Donghyuck dropped to the floor, Jaemin standing in front of him. Donghyuck scrambled to his feet, tripping, nearly unable to stand let alone walk, and stumbled away. Jaemin let him go. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jeno asked quietly. By now Chenle and Renjun were most definitely dead and their howls of pain had stopped long ago. Jeno was shaking with fear as the ghost floated close to him to stand directly in his face. 

"I think I should rip out your tongue," Jaemin suggested evilly. His teeth moved as he spoke but without cheeks it was like watching a skeleton talk. He was surprisingly very literate for having no lips to help form words, "Maybe I'll sew your mouth shut with your own hair," Jeno gulped, "That's what you deserve for telling my story like it was some kind of joke to you! I suffered Jeno, I was murdered by my own mother and every year people like you think it's the perfect thing to tell their friends for a little fright. How poor little Jaemin lost his pretty smile because his mother went batshit crazy." 

"I-I'm sorry J-Jaemin," Jeno said, backing up with his hands in front of him as if that would protect him, "I didn't mean to offend you really. I-I'm sorry your life ended like that." 

"I bet you are." Jaemin sneered. His hand came up and an invisible force closed around Jeno's throat. Jaemin forced Jeno's mouth open and like he said, cut out Jeno's tongue with one of the many knives from Renjun's body. Jeno let out a yell and Jaemin dropped him, using the knife moments later to stab his shirt into the wall to keep him in place. Jaemin plucked a piece of Jeno's hair, and began to pierce it through Jeno's skin. With Jaemin's help his hair became sharp like a real needle and worked the same way. So Jaemin thread the strand through Jeno's flesh, sewing his mouth firmly shut.When he was finished he removed the knife in his clothing causing Jeno to drop to the ground, and immediately his hands began wildly pressing against his mouth, wanting to loosen the damage. 

"Maybe now you'll know not to go around telling stories about dead people." Jaemin spat, picking up the knife in his hand and driving it through Jeno's heart. With only one left in the house Jaemin stalked off to find him though he knew where Donghyuck would be. His anger still wasn't quenched and as a result the lights flashed and the house creaked. When he made it to the room Mark and Donghyuck were in, the lights halted, staying on only in that room but no where else in the house. Donghyuck looked up from where he was draped over Mark's body. Blood stained his mouth and hands, and his eyes were red beyond belief. 

"Kill me," He pleaded, "Let me join him and my friends." 

"No," Jaemin replied, "That's what you want, why would I grant you that satisfaction? You're staying alive so you can tell others about how very real I am. They'll learn from your mistakes," Donghyuck didn't answer, choosing to continue staring at Mark, stroking his cold cheek, "Of course, I'll have to rough you up a little bit." Jaemin said sporting a devilish grin. Donghyuck was boring and didn't even cry or scream when Jaemin broke some glass to cut him up with. Jaemin left him with cuts up his arms and on his cheeks, not feeling the need to do any more because he had possessed the boy in the beginning. Jaemin left Donghyuck alone with the love of his life, lights back on in Jeno's house, doors now all unlocked. Donghyuck picked up his cell phone, rocking back and forth in his spot, and dialed the police. As people said every year, Halloween was just getting more and more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you managed to get to this point thanks for reading ♡ ♡ twt: rosyzzico


End file.
